A Fox for a Wife
by audsome
Summary: Sanosuke marries Megumi, planning on making her into the perfect Japanese wife but Megumi's fire won't go out so easily. AU OOC.
1. The First Meetings

**A Fox for a Wife **

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is from The Enchanted Island Stories from Shakespeare adapted by Ian Serraillier. I don't know Kaoru's father's name so I'm borrowing the name that Akai Kitsune used.

In the City of Tokyo, Japan there lived a wealthy dojo master named Kamiya Koshijirou and his two daughters, Megumi and Tomoe. Megumi, the older of the two, was known throughout Tokyo for her audacity and her fiery temper. She was so... outspoken that no one would marry her. The younger sister, Tomoe, was gentle, modest, and beautiful. In short she is the ideal Japanese wife. Tomoe already had more offers of marriage then she could remember. She already had a husband in mind though. Kenshin, her young tutor, who she loved dearly but her father prohibited them getting married before he found a husband for his elder daughter, Megumi. 

On a fair, spring morning a young man named Sagara Sanosuke journeyed into the bustling city of Tokyo. He, an easy-going and high-spirited gambler, was on the look out of a beautiful and rich wife. He had heard about the perfect woman, Kamiya Megumi. Although he also heard that she could be loud and rude for a woman he wasn't swayed in his attempt to win her hand. Sanosuke wasn't one to be frightened of by a couple of rude remarks; he had been a soldier in the Sekihoutai and was used to the loud-mouthed soldiers noisy antics. It was enough that Kamiya Megumi was beautiful and, especially, she had plenty of money.

After getting lost more times than was humanly possible in a friendly city such as Tokyo He came upon the Kamiya dojo. e prepared himself for the battle to win Megumi for a wife. He wouldn't be deterred by something as little as first impressions. He boldly walked went to the dojo and called for a meeting with the lord of it. He asked him if he could court his daughter Megumi.

"Kamiya-san, I hear that your daughter is beautiful, is learned in the art of medicine and is well mannered," he offered graciously, taking in his reaction to his flattering words.

Kamiya-san, not used to such bluntness, thought that the man standing before him was a little misinformed about his elder daughter. Before he dismissed the young man he remembered an old friend of his also had the uncommon name of Sagara so he decided to let Sanosuke have a try at his daughters hand. "If you are willing to try, I will support you. She is in the next room having doctoring lessons by the dojo doctor. I am afraid you will be sorely disappointed when you meet her." Kamiya Koshijirou warned Sanosuke.  
Sagara Sanosuke was not one to quit before he started. He requested about Megumi's dowry and was told that at Koshijirou's death he would receive half of his estate and twenty thousand gold coins.

Before he could ask any more he was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the room that Megumi was in. The doctor, Gensai-san, rushed out of the room in a plume of smoke with half of his hair burned screaming all the way. "I told her her formula was wrong and she blew up the whole project in my face! She uttered horrible words, like ahou! And others! I've never heard such language from a lady before!" The doctor roared storming out.

"I admire her courage and spirit," Sanosuke stated rather blindly. "I want more than ever to meet you daughter, Kamiya-san."

Koshijirou hurried into the room before Sanosuke could change his mind to get Megumi so she could meet her suitor.

When they came out Sanosuke was astonished at her profound beauty and her elaborate kimono that spoke of profit. "Konichiwa, Megumi-san," Sanosuke greeted the haughty beauty.

She was in a bad mood from her lesson from Gensai-san and didn't want to listen to this guy anymore. She approached him smoothly, not letting him know her intent and slapped him across the face.

As he began to protest she moved in for another slap but this time he dodged and caught her wrist. She struggled to break free but her small frame was no mach for the one-time soldier. He pulled her close to him and told her that she was indeed going to marry him, whether she liked it or not.

Before he father came back he let her go. Megumi immediately ran to her father and demanded that he reconsider her marriage to Sagara. Koshijirou would hear nothing of it though. He was finely glade to have a suitable man that wouldn't be scared of easily becoming his daughter's husband.

"What do you think of her?" Koshijirou asked nervously.

"I find her pleasant, and well-mannered." Sanosuke said confidently. "We will have the wedding sooner than planed. It will be next Sunday."

"I'll see you stripped of any title you hold and have you serve out a penance first!" Megumi spit out heatedly. She wasn't used to not getting her way and this new guy, Sagara Sanosuke, had gotten away with too many things.

"She loves me!" Sanosuke went on right over her before she finished her threats. "She didn't want to leave my warm embrace and gave me kisses enough to last a lift time! I'll be leaving to Kyoto to buy things for the wedding. Will you help make arrangements, oji-san, and can you make invitations for the guests?" He looked hopefully for the nod that came with a little uncertainty. "Megumi, love, give me a kiss!"

She tries to get in a hard and well-deserved slap but he swiftly dodged it and gave her a quick kiss. Sanosuke was off before anyone could think twice.  
...


	2. The Wedding

**A Fox for a Wife   
  
Chapter 2**   
  
Disclaimer: This is from The Enchanted Island Stories from Shakespeare adapted by Ian Serraillier. I don't know Kaoru's father's name so I'm borrowing the name that Akai Kitsune used. I did not get permission by the above parties.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
As Sunday was near to be finished without any wedding and the wedding guests grew restless with waiting. Megumi remained stuffed in her room; she did not caring if he did show up. Sagara Sanosuke was already two hours late for the wedding.   
  
Megumi was beginning to think that all his talk of getting married was all a load of lies and that he meant for her to wait until she grew old with gray hair waiting for him to show up. She was hoping, wishing, with all her heart that he did not show up because she really did not want to be married off to that insufferable man.  
  
They finally heard the bay of the horses as they came up to the dojo and Sanosuke was on top of a donkey of a horse, with old stirrups and a moth-eaten saddle. He was ridding his horse as though it was a prize-winning horse and he, the emperor of Japan. He was dressed in a ridiculous outfit, a foreign one no doubt, wearing a huge rainbow-colored hat that some foreigners call a sombrero. He also had on a rather bland pair of patchy pants and an ancient coat.   
  
His servant, Myojin Yahiko, was looking just as outrageous was riding a goatish horse following respectfully behind his master. The entirety of the guests looked on with open disgust as the two misshapen people made their way to the ceremony.  
  
"Let's get this wedding started! Where is my bride? Where is Megumi? Where has my lovely bride been waiting?" Asked Sanosuke with a sparkling smile lifting up the lid off a barrel.  
  
"Huhh... oh! But, Sanosuke, you certainly won't be marrying my eldest daughter in those close!" Koshijirou asked skeptically.  
  
Sanosuke looked long and hard at him before answering, "why not? She is marrying me, not my clothes," Sanosuke informed is soon-to-be father-in-law. "Where is my Megumi? It's about time we get married and on our way!"  
  
Sanosuke was off into the dojo before Koshijirou could make him explain anything looking for Megumi. Sanosuke came rushing into her room in the nick of time, catching her before she could hide herself completely behind a chest. He swept her up into his arms and carried her off to be married.  
  
During the wedding ceremony he behaved in the same rude and obnoxious way. When the monk asked him if he wanted to marry Megumi he yelled out, "Hell ya!" He yelled it so loud he startled the poor monk so much that he dropped the book he was holding and shook visible. When he went to pick up the book Sanosuke flicked his head with a strong finger. As the monk continued on Sanosuke demanded that they skip all the talking and swearing like he was going to die. Before it was all over he shouted for a cup of sake, slopped it all over his foreign coat. He threw the cup at the monk just barely missing him; it ended up crashing on the wall behind him. Finally, after all the vows were given he planted a huge, wet kiss on his new wife that echoed in the room that they were in.  
  
Kamiya Koshijirou had arrangements for a huge banquette in honor of his first daughters wedding, but Sanosuke had no intention of going to it. All of the musicians and guests were entering the courtyard for the banquette when he yelled for the music to stop and told everyone that he must leave immediately. Nothing Koshijirou or Megumi said could change his mind. Megumi was his wife, his 'property', now and he meant to show who was master.  
  
"If any man tries to stop me I'll fight back!" Sanosuke warned. He turned to his servant, Yahiko, and told to draw his sword. "We are surrounded! Protect your lord and lady like a man!"  
  
Yahiko took up his sword as he was commanded and brandished it for all to see.  
  
Sanosuke picked up his lady, hauled her over his shoulder and took off with her kicking and screaming. Yahiko took up the rear, walking backwards keeping an unwavering eye on the crowd before him.  
  
Sanosuke made it alive back to the waiting carriage, shoved Megumi into it and went in after her. Yahiko took the drivers seat and drove them home.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
A/N: How do you like it? I think it's way too short, only three pages on word. Anyways... That is a thought I will consider keishiko.  
  
I won't put Kaoru into this story, I was going to, but then that would make some conflicts and I didn't want to go there. 


	3. A Sleepless night and no Food

**A Fox for a Wife**

**Chapter three**  
  
Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Watsuki-sama and all the Companies that hold copyrights. This is from The Enchanted Island Stories from Shakespeare adapted by Ian Serraillier. I don't know Kaoru's father's name so I'm borrowing the name that Akai Kitsune used.  
  
I didn't get permission from the above parties.

...

...

The carriage tumbled along the path, jarring Megumi all the way. The roads were in desperate need of repair and on top of that the roads were muddy. Halfway to Sagara Sanosuke's house, the front wheel of the carriage got stuck in a pothole and no one could manage to get the wheel out. Megumi had to walk in the muddy road from there on. Yahiko had offered but Megumi politely turned refused after Sanosuke demanded that Yahiko jump of his horse that instant for Megumi to ride.  
  
When the house came into sight Megumi almost fainted with relief! She stumbled a little and broke her heel before she caught herself. After little urging from Yahiko and silence from Sanosuke, Megumi rode the rest of the way on the gangly horse.  
  
Megumi was relieved to find that everything in the house was better than the outfit Sanosuke wore for their wedding. Inside the house Megumi couldn't find a stray piece of furniture or a speck of dust. Everything was in its rightful place. There were fresh cushions and the floors were freshly polished, but Megumi was too tired to fret even if something was out of place. Sanosuke looked around his house, not satisfied with something.  
  
"Where on Earth are my servants?" He barked into the house. "Tea! Tsubame! Okon! Get out here!"  
  
Tsubame came rushing in with a duster in hand and a flushed face muttering, "sorry milord! Won't happen again milord!"  
  
Tea came running in from another door, a pot in hand and grease stains marring her otherwise spotless apron.  
  
They lined up in front of him stiff as a bamboo pole.  
  
Okon was the slowest to arrive, she came with no tools to explain her tardiness, her appearance showed no sign of strain.  
  
Sanosuke looked at them with disgust painted for all to see across his face. "Why weren't you here to greet me at my door? Don't you want to see your new mistress? You certainly took your sweet time to arrive after my summons!" He spoke of Okon but directed the venom also to Tea and Tsubame. "If this happens again I'll have you flagged! Now go get me my supper!"  
  
Tea and Tsubame hurried off to the kitchen like frightened puppies. Okon walked lazily behind the others until an icy glare from Sanosuke sent her running also.  
  
Sanosuke was mean and short-tempered with his servants. He was the exact opposite with his wife who he was kind and loving to.  
  
Sagara Megumi.  
  
He led her slowly down the hall to the dinning room. He sat her down in a comfortable chair then turned from her and yelled down the hall in a harsh voice that startled Megumi. He yelled for some one to take his overcoat and also he sent one of his servants to get something to freshen up his wife.  
  
A man with hair that resembled a broom stepped forward to comply with Sanosuke request and started ever so slowly to peel his coat off of him. Sanosuke drew impatient with Chow's fumbling hands he shoved hard on the man and sent his flying backwards. As another servant came in bearing cups of tea Sanosuke 'accidentally' bumped I into him sending the cups and tea shattering to the floor.  
  
"You clumsy oaf!" He yelled at the poor guy picking up the shards of porcelain. "Can't you do anything right?"  
  
Megumi couldn't stand to see the ugliness of her new husband. "Please! Please, Sanosuke! Stop! He shouldn't be blamed!" She pleaded.  
  
"He is!" Sanosuke defended himself rather childishly. He smoothed out the anger from his face and beckoned his wife for Megumi to sit down at the table beside him, "Megumi, dear, come to the table, you must be famished!"  
  
Before Megumi could respond Sanosuke swept her up in his arms and carried her to the table where the servants put the warm dinner.  
  
After Sanosuke and Megumi were sitting around the table Sanosuke eyed his food. He then leaned over and smelt the food that he was going to be fed. Anyone could guess that he didn't like the food because he made a sick face. "They call this food?! A tanuki girl could cook better than this!" He threw the food at the fleeing servant's backs hitting some.  
  
Megumi looked grudgingly as the last of the food was thrown, some saliva finding its way down her delicate chin. "Sanosuke! That really wasn't necessary! That food is certainly edible!"  
  
"Megumi? I. Know. Food. And that is not food. Food shouldn't smell that way! It's just wrong! I would rather eat Kimchi than that!" Sanosuke threw the remainder of the plates and cups at the servants.  
  
When he finished his tantrum he gathered himself together and pulled the sleeping Megumi to their bedroom. When he got to their room he left Megumi standing in the doorway. He traveled over the room inspecting it. When he got back to Megumi he looked angry.  
  
"Those baka servants didn't even lift a finger when I was gone! There's dust all over the place! Look at these flowers! It looks like a man arranged them! This is unfit for us to sleep in. Even for one night!" He took a handful of the flowers, jerked them out of the vase and ripped them apart. He dropped the now demolished flowers on the flower and turned to his wife. "Megumi, we will have to have another room prepared for us. I may take a while before a suitable place is made for us.  
  
Megumi was too tired to fuss anymore so she followed her husband. She did want to complain, Sanosuke was doing all this for her. For their budding love.  
  
Megumi had a fitful sleep due to her husband's insistence that their room wasn't perfect and that she was starving. She went to the dinning room to find Yahiko standing beside the table as if he was waiting for her snoring husband to come in any second.  
  
Megumi was a proud, honorable woman. She knew her place among others, especially servants and the like. She knew what she had to do. It broke her spirit to do it though.  
  
She got on her knees in front of Yahiko, "please, Yahiko. Bring me some food!" She pleaded. She wasn't use to not getting her way.  
  
Yahiko looked outraged that Megumi was down on her hands and knees, begging for a scrape of food like a dog.  
  
"Megumi-sama! Oh, all right! How would you like a calf's foot?"  
  
Hope sparked up in Megumi for she wasn't going to die soon. "I would love it Yahiko-san!"  
  
He studied her face for a while. "I don't think you should eat it, it might make you ill."  
  
Megumi wasn't going to take no for an answer so she begged as hard as she ever had any one beg to her.  
  
Yahiko didn't think the food would suite Megumi. He asked her how she would like some sushi instead, or some soba.  
  
"Yes, yes! Yahiko-san, anything! Please!" She begged on her knees.  
  
"No," he said thoughtfully, holding his chin in his hands. "I don't think you'd like any of that."  
  
Megumi, unused to not getting what she wanted when she wanted, decided that she had had it with the foolishness that Yahiko was giving her. She quickly got off the floor and slapped Yahiko across his face. She grabbed a broom that had been resting against the wall and chased him around the room.  
  
Unfortunately, that's when Sanosuke came in. "Uh... Konichiwa Megumi. Why are you upset? Soon you will be happy, koishii. Look what I have. I made it myself just this morning. Come, we eat!" He put the food specially made by himself and beckoned Megumi to join him at the table which she gratefully did. She was about to eat when Sanosuke stopped her. "Megumi, I made it myself. Don't you have anything to say to me?"  
  
Megumi looked up into Sano, at a loss of wait he wanted. Megumi quickly recovered her wits and said what he wanted her to. "Thank you Sano."  
  
Megumi quickly went back to her food.  
  
"Megumi, it's about time I got you some new kimonos. We are going to your fathers soon," Sano told her.  
  
"Hmm..." Was all Megumi could answer with her mouth full and be polite.

...

...

A/N: I don't know the Japanese equivalent to a calf's foot or fat tripe. (That's why it took so long to update. Blame the food!) I cut this short. I was trying to keep these chapters the same as in the book, but if I were you I'd be too impatient to wait. I'm too lazy for my own good. Well, bye until next time. 


	4. Rags or a Beautiful Kimono

**A Fox for a Wife  
  
Chapter 4**  
  
AN: Sorry that it has been forever sense I have updated. I now how frustrating that can get. Oh, and getas are Japanese shoes.   
  
Also, this is my biggest apology for ya gals. I didn't mean for this to be sexist, but I guess that is how it turned out. I would hate this too if I wasn't the author. I'm a female so don't take this the wrong way. But you have to know that woman didn't have rights like we do now and their opinion didn't count for much back in the olden days. So just bare with me.  
  
Also I'm not Sano-bashing, just read and find out why he's acting so mean. The answer is in this chapter  
  
...  
  
...  
  
When Megumi was satisfied Sano called in a tailor and some other servants. They brought in a lot of boxes, and colorful ribbons and set it all on the floor of Megumi's dressing room.  
  
The tailor brought out some getas and showed Sano.  
  
"Oh no! Those are too big! Take them away!" Sano groaned out eyeing the perfectly good pair of getas.  
  
Megumi saw nothing wrong with them. They had been made with a skilled artisan but it would seem that he picky husband could not see the quality of the work. "Don't take them away, they are perfect."  
  
"I love you more Megumi! You also dislike this revolting getas! How could any one pay hard earned money for that?" He said spitting out the words. "What else have you for me?"  
  
"I don't care if you would love me more for agreeing with you! I like them and I will have them!" She shouted furiously. She reached for the getas but the tailor put them away before she could get to them and she did not feel like wrestling with any one right now.  
  
"Where is that kimono? Let's see it!" He excitedly told the tailor.  
  
The tailor moved away from the shoeboxes and to another group of boxes. He ordered some of the servants he had brought with him to get the specially made kimono for Sagara-san. They searched through the boxes, pulling other beautifully made kimonos out and tossing them to the side. Finally, one of the servants yelled out that he had it and handed it to the tailor.  
  
"Here you are Sagara-san, the kimono that you specially ordered for your most beautiful wife," he said bowing while putting it on the hooks that held it up for all to see.  
  
Megumi gasped at it's splendor. It was the richest in design and fabric she had seen in quite a while. "That's astounding..." she muttered after she recovered some of her breath. She started to walk over to it but Sanosuke held out his arm to stop her.  
  
"It is not what I had asked for!" He yelled at the tailor, then walked over to it. He inspected it for a moment before jerking it off its hooks and throwing it over one of the servants. He hastily tied the obi and circled around the startled servant. "Look at this! The back of the servant's neck shows! That is certainly not decent enough for my wife to wear! Take this back to the whore houses where you found it!" Sanosuke tore off the kimono and threw it in the angering tailors face.  
  
Megumi saw the anger flashing the tailors eyes, she ran over to pick up the kimono that had fallen. "This is excellent work!" She hastily told him. "This is the fashion now-a-days. To have the back of your neck showing. I'm very happy to have been shown this! You are indeed every inch of the tailor everybody says you are!" It helps a lot to suck up, Megumi has delt with enough people that want nothing more than to cheat her to now this. (AN: I mean that she has to bargain with people, no put down intended!) Especially after being told that your life's wealth has been built off of lies.  
  
Sanosuke picked up one of the boxes and threw it at the tailor, luckily that tailor saw it coming and ducked out of the way. "Take your trashy close and leave! Go now before something terrible happens!"  
  
The tailor and all of his servants looked terrified at the threat Sanosuke so plainly gave them. Them grabbed all their things and left before some of those 'terrible things' could happen.  
  
"Sorry Megumi-kun. We will have to visit your prestigious father in the rags that we are in. I will never hire those clowns again!" Sanosuke muttered that last part, but Megumi still heard it clearly. "It's only ten- thirty o'clock, if we leave now we can make it in time for dinner."  
  
Megumi new it was not ten or even ten-thirty o'clock, she sisn't have to look outside to see the sun was directly overhead. "Sanosuke-san, it isn't ten-thirty, it's already one. We won't make it until dinner is already over."  
  
Sanosuke looked exhausted from fighting the tailor. "Do not challenge what I say, Megumi-kun. It is ten-thirty when I say it is ten-thirty. I will have to postpone the trip a few days until you learn the proper manners." He told her then left the room dragging his feet.  
  
"Was all that really necessary, Sanosuke-san?" asked Yahiko when they were out of the room and the door was securely shut.  
  
"Yes it was," Sanosuke answered him, straightening out his shirt. "All is going to plan, I am happy to say. She is soon to be humble and obedient. Just a few more days, and then we will visit her father. Come along Yahiko- san. We have work to do." He said going to his study. "Oh, and remind me to tell the tailor and his servants that they gave a wonderful performance."  
  
..  
  
..  
  
AN: I hope that last part gives you a little clue as to why Sanosuke is acting the way he is. And again R&R is always welcome. 


	5. A Trickle of Laughter & Desparation

Disclaimer: This is from The Enchanted Island Stories from Shakespeare adapted by Ian Serraillier. I don't know Kaoru's father's name so I'm borrowing the name that Akai Kitsune used. I did not get permission by the above parties.

* * *

**A Fox for a Wife **

Chapter 5

"Sanosuke-san," Yahiko inquired, "it's been three days now. Don't you think Megumi's fit enough to travel to her father's place?" Yahiko needed to know. He was getting rather bored with waiting around at the house all day. He wasn't use to Sanosuke being married. Every other afternoon when Sano was 'free' they would usually pay a visit to the local gambling sites and have a fun night out, but Sano was trying to be an honorable husband.

"Hmmm... I think she might ready to leave, it has been a while and she is behaving nicely," Sanosuke answered. "I'll tell her at that we're leaving."

Yahiko looked up from their game of Chinese checkers, "right now, Sano?"

"Yeah," he stood up from his comfortable chair to seek out his Megumi. "If, that is, she isn't doing anything that I wouldn't want her to." Sano winked at Yahiko who let out a big, exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes.

Sanosuke wondered where she was. He remembered that Megumi likes talking to one of the maids that worked here. She said that she was... what was the word... _lively_.

'What's that servant's name?'Sanosuke thought, 'I know it starts with an 'm'... Misao! That's her name!_' _

He was deep in thought when he passed one of his servants, "Hey you there! Tenchi, do you know where Megumi is? Or the servant Misao?"

"Megumi is with Misao, Sagara-san," he answered pausing in his chores, "but I don't know where Misao is. Okon might know, sir, she's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Tenchi." Tenchi shrugged as if it were the norm, bowed and then left Sanosuke.

Tenchi was one of the people he had to act with and he accidentally hit him hard when he was fussing with Megumi, Sano was surprised that he didn't get a cold answer from him.

Sanosuke turned around; the direction that he was going would take him to the opposite direction of the kitchen. He started heading down there but stopped when he heard loud, pounding footsteps nearing him.

"Outta the WAY!" Screamed a girl from behind him. He was roughly pushed aside by that same girl. "Sorry Mister!" She kept on running. Sano was angry that any of his servants would be so rude, he was angered more because she didn't stop to see if she had hurt him or damaged anything in her brashness.

After Sanosuke got straightened out he heard merry laughing from behind him that was like a chorus of a thousand angels singing. He turned around to see and hear that Megumi was the one laughing. He loved her voice. He did not know how it could have been hidden from him this whole time, or, how could he be so cruel to someone so charming, lovable... so cute? He was tempted to through away his plans, to ruin his plots, for that voice and the beauty behind it. He gave his head a shake. He would not fall prey, he was the hunter and she was the prey! He would be strong but oh, how soothing and beautiful it had been.

Megumi stopped laughing once she saw Sanosuke, he looked a little distressed, but other than that he looked just as he had the he told her that they would have to leave to her father's in the rags they were in.

"Hello, Sanosuke," Megumi said pleasantly although she did not feel pleasant or happy towards Sano. She stopped in front of him incase he needed anything from her.

Sano wondered at the silkiness of her greeting, "Ah, Megumi, I was just looking for you. We are going to leave..." Sano caught himself. He realized that his plans would not work if they were to leave tomorrow. He would have to put it off longer, but how much longer he did not know. "Koishii, tomorrow you can go shopping with one servant for the day. Then we might be able to see your father."

Megumi wondered what he could have been going to say before he stopped himself; maybe he was just pulling her chain. For all Megumi's cleverness she could not figure out what was going on inside of Sano's head.

Megumi watched him walk away before walking after Misao. The girl, only a few years younger than herself, was quite energetic and the only soul here that Megumi got along with. She went to the empty room that Misao had described and found her sitting in the middle of the floor. Megumi always thought that she was... odd.

"Megumi!" Misao shot up from the floor to stand I front of the startled Megumi. "How about we have a girl's night out? Huh? How does that sound? You've been cooped up in here for way too long!"

Megumi was at first too startled to compute what Misao had offered, but when it did she smiled mischievously. "That is exactly what I need Misao! But, tonight? Hmm... Let's go tomorrow, Sano has given me permission to go out tomorrow evening so that I can shop."

"Tomorrow?" Misao's eyes slowly opened, her smile slowly faded. "Sanosuke's permission? Since when do we need his permission! We're independent!"

"Misao, you don't understand! I'm married! And what Sanosuke says goes... right?" Megumi sounded depressed even to her own ears. Her eyes drifted to the floor in tired despondency.

Misao gasped in exaggerated horror. "What are you saying? You can't give up! The only reason that I continue to work here even though Sano obviously is going to boot me soon is because I was drawn to your independence! Come on! Don't give up!" Misao was waving her hands all over throughout her speech, at the end of it they fell to her side.

Megumi sighed, "I guess you're right."

"You guess I'm right?" Misao growled furiously. "Tell yourself that I'm right!"

Misao calmed down, breathing in slowly to calm her nerves. "I'm gunna go back to work now, and tomorrow we are going to have our night out! I'll go with you shopping but then, afterwards we'll have our fun."

Misao left Megumi alone in the room to think. All of her earlier vigor dripping away in huge torrents as she slipped back into her humble servant manner. Tonight she would have to have a long talk with a certain cop.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I was just inspired today to finish the fifth chapter and during my writing I was inspired for later chapters. I never updated because I had no idea what direction this was going to go but now that I do don't expect frequent updates because I still don't know what 'frequent' is for me. 

What does Misao have to say to a cop? And what cop is it? Megumi's spirits are already done?! Will that night out really help? I don't even know the answers to half of these questions!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. This chapter has a different feel to it than the others. This maybe the last update of this fic.Hmm.. I forgot what else I wanted to say so... Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

A little restaurant holding all of one customer, although the rain should have brought more seeking shelter, held out under the poring rain that showed no signings of relenting. Inside sat Saitou Hajime who had barely reached it before the drizzly had turned into the violent downpour it is now. Right as Saitou sat down his customary plain soba was placed before him. Saitou pulled out his own pair of chopsticks and began eating. He was halfway finished before his contact arrived, he had wished that she would arrive -after- his meal before showing up because her mostly jovial nature upset him.

Makimachi Misao sat down next to Saitou Hajime glancing sideways at him before ordering herself sake.

"Are you sure you'll be able to work properly with that sake in your system girl?" Said Saitou as he finished the last of his soba.

Glancing sideways at him again, she said, "I don't know how that's any of your business Saitou but I can, anyways we are going to share. I don't like drinking alone."

"I don't drink with weasels." Saitou sat back, waiting for Misao to get started with her report but she just sat waiting for the sake to arrive. "Ahem! Get on with your report."

Misao gleefully greeted her sake, pouring some it unceremoniously into her and Saitou's cups. She took a sip before saying, "Sagara-san…" She closed her eyes, smelling the aroma of the sake. "Sagara-san definitely is up to something, although he keeps none of it at home, or hasn't since he got married." Misao ended with another slow sip of the sake, she seemed to be trying to draw it out for as long as possible.

Saitou warned growling. He couldn't help it the girl irritated him.

"Hmm?"

Saitou relaxed his shoulders; he didn't need to get worked up over such a trivial matter. "Get on with it, I did not come here for a social meeting. I do not want to be in your company any longer than is necessary."

Misao pouted after taking her third ridiculously drawn out sips. "I don't care, Okon and Gramps rarely ever let me have sake, and when they do it's never a lot. So just chill, 'kay?"

Saitou's gold eyes momentarily widened more than their usual slits. With fast reflexes he snatched the sake pitcher and cup from Misao's paws. He always knew that you shouldn't give sake to animals whether they were halfway domesticated or not. "You can have this -after- we are finished here."

Misao tried to take back her sake but couldn't when Saitou's hand held her down by her face, she get out from under the death grip so she settle back down and the hand removed itself. "I can't drink alone Baka!"

"You won't be drinking with me." Saitou foretold.

"Fine!" Misao slumped dejectedly onto the table. "I can figure more out about where Sagara-san is holding his stuff later, I gotta get closer first."

The one time Shinsengumi caption ground his teeth at the little weasel. Never had his men been so… grrr before. "You don't 'gotta' get closer to anything or anyone! You were recruited only because our other spy got a higher paying deal! Don't screw this up!"

"Don't be so uptight Wolfie. I'll meet up with you later," Misao stood up to leave. "Bye."

Saitou watched Misao's retreating back before standing up too (paying for both his meal and her sake) and leaving. Saitou had other work to do, and besides with the weasel girl on the job he doubted it would be resolved anytime soon.

…

…

Sanosuke and Yahiko ran down the dark streets in a hurry to get home and inside from the cold ran that tortured them along with their poor luck at dice. They only stopped by for a short while but even a couple of minutes can break a man. Sano and Yahiko ran as fast as they could because they are no where near being home so when they saw they lights on in a little restaurant they headed for it.

As they entered into it they passed a man, one whom Sanosuke was uncomfortable saying he knew. Saitou Hajime looked him in the eyes before ducking out in the rain. Yahiko saw the brief glances they passed.

"What was that all about?"

Sanosuke waved his hand in the air, "nothing. Later. Hey, Yahiko, lets get something to eat while we're here."

Shrugging Yahiko put it out of his mind. "Sure, I'm starving too."


End file.
